batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PalodOro
Welcome thank you for your reply What's wrong with the Rise and Fall of the Joker? And the "This article is about the film...." isn't part of the article, its directing you to other articles so should be separate. And I told you, its most commonly referred to as Arkham Asylum, that is why the article calls it that. Maybe you'd remember if you didn't remove the previous messages from your talk page. - Doomlurker 10:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi PalodOro by any chance are you a fan of The Flash or Superman out of curiousity. The reason I ask there are these two wiki sites for The Flash and for Superman that are in need of major editing help and mainly needed to be adopted and have an admin running the site. If your interested in either one of the site or even both I'll be happy to send you the links to them. If not thats completely ok I just thought I should ask you I've been try for a while to find editors and mainly editors that would like to possible adopt either one or both of these sites since there is need of major help. From Rod12 Response People haven't looked away so far. The article is about Arkham City not the Steel Mill/Joker's Funland. There is a separate article for those so the image on Arkham City should show more of the city. And I've already told you, numerous times might I add, that The Dark Knight Rises remains locked until nearer the release date. Repeatedly asking the question isn't going to change the answer. - Doomlurker 11:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Articles don't have "main editors" if people want to edit then they're free to do so. And how many times have I told you that the reason for the image on Arkham City is to show more of Arkham City rather than just the Steel Mill that has its own article? - Doomlurker 13:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Not sure they need editing. We don't know enough about the third film to include them yet. And Merry Christmas. - Doomlurker 16:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you stop removing past messages from my talk page, if you have another message put it beneath your previous ones. Do not change the layout of Bane's other media, it wasn't an improvement. The videos look good. - Doomlurker 22:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) The comics are part of the series whether you like it or not and the third game hasn't been officially confirmed so won't be included in the template. If the comics had articles it'd probably look better but for the time being they don't. As for the United States emblem, the map is more appropriate for the article. - Doomlurker 17:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) It is set in the same universe actually. Road to Arkham is set before the first game and the Arkham City comic is set between Asylum and City. - Doomlurker 17:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Problems There is a huge problem with what you asked of me "Get someone to add info and could you add them to the Games page "Video Games"". That isn't how it works. If you're creating articles you put the effort in and finish them not just expect someone to finish them for you. Also Banan14kab is right. I also saw you move The Dark Knight text about the article being about the film, explain to me why when I've already told you numerous times for it to be left where it it. Don't rearrange the pages they are fine how they are. - Doomlurker 23:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok...not to be rude or anything, but why the hell did you change most of the Arkham Asylum and Arkham City characters' images in their infoboxes? The in-game images are much better because they show what they actually look like and have better quality. I added most of those images and it was hard work reverting your edits. Images like portraits and bio pics are already in galleries or psychological profiles as they should be, so there really isn't a need to put them in the infoboxes. Besides it's not how they are actually depicted in the game. The Riddler (Batman: Arkham Asylum) is the only exception because there is no other image of him in the game. So basically the old saying "If it ain't broke, don't fix it" applies here. No hard feelings. Banan14kab 22:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Also practically every image you upload is small or already exists on the wiki. Refrain from doing this. - Doomlurker 23:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, I'm still waiting for some answers or some kind of response from my previous message. And secondly I can't control how those images appear. They come up at random. - Doomlurker 13:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) for the video games? im working on that now, ive got alot of info on Batman returns, and i think the 1986 batman, still looking for other two games info, WILL do them at the same time. I mean more about the rest of what I said. I'm waiting for an explanation as to why you moved the text from above the infobox on The Dark Knight article again, when I've specifically told you many times it should remain above it. - Doomlurker 13:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) It never happens to me. So I don't know how to prevent it. -Doomlurker 14:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you for your time, sorry to trouble you, and two questions, is Batman: Arkam World final? what would you call the third game? Arkham World was a joke. I don't know what I'd call it if it had to include Arkham. Batman: City of Fear would tie in to the Scarecrow easter eggs. Also when I edit something you've done its because what you've done is incorrect (M.P.T. and including Robin under heroes/allies when I said in my edit summary that if mentioned only they should be in others.) So stop changing them back. - Doomlurker 14:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ive just noticed the MPT change, i thought i forgot to add it, can i put catwoman in heroes/allies (only seen in display case)? or is that other as well? Catwoman doesn't appear. Only her gloves and goggles do so it would be under other "Catwoman (gloves and goggles only)" - Doomlurker 14:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Steelbook I suppose they would be quite cool, but I don't see Rocksteady doing it any time soon. I'm still waiting to see if they're going to realise any more chapters, like the Catwoman ones for Arkham City. I also hope they make a Superman game. - Doomlurker 19:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City It doesn't need to be identically sized to Arkham Asylum. This is the game cover. Again constant pestering won't change my mind. Also User:Banan14kab changed it first, so obviously other users think like that. - Doomlurker 14:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Nolan films Its a category. Not an article. I will put higher quality images when I can. The Dark Knight Rises rumours are related to the films, its the most appropriate category for them. - Doomlurker 17:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll sort the images, the slider stay, don't interfere. I don't see how it can look desperate either, they're logos for the films. Just because you don't like something doesn't give you the authority to try to change it. You cannot remove references as there are still references in the article and the GOTY edition deserves its own section. The rumours page will go when the film is out. - Doomlurker 17:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Featured Article - Doomlurker 12:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Videogames Why should I remove Lego Batman? It's a videogame is it not? - Doomlurker 19:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Already changed the Impostors. - Doomlurker 20:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It looks a lot tidier than it did. - Doomlurker 20:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I've already moved Lego Batman 2, don't copy and paste anything. And only admins can modify the navigation menu. - Doomlurker 20:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) If anywhere it'd be on Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters - Doomlurker 16:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Your edit removed the external links not mine. And above the character bios you stated "The following characters appear through a series of unlockable character bios '''only' and are not seen or heard throughout the game." This is NOT true, the characters appear in the game as well not ONLY in the bios. Understand? - Doomlurker 17:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :The list on the ''Batman: Arkham Asylum article actually is only of the characters that are in Character Biographies these characters DO NOT appear in the game where as ALL the characters on the Arkham City list DO appear in the game - Doomlurker 17:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I think there is a Batman one too from what I can see on Google images, I don't really know that much about the steelbook editions as I have my copy so see no need for another one. - Doomlurker 17:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Past messages I've told you before not to remove past messages from my talk page, I move the messages to an archive when I see fit so don't remove them again. - Doomlurker 14:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Also the poll has been created. -Doomlurker 14:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) That image is the same image as in the poll box. And why ask me to create a poll and then ask me to remove an option just because you don't think its very good? Country is the next step up from a State. The poll is fine how it is. - Doomlurker 01:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with the current image. - Doomlurker 17:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Or you could stop giving me orders. I don't have to do anything. Notice how you're are the only user complaining? - Doomlurker 16:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Contents I can only suggest you look at how it was done on this wiki and copy the format, you've obviously done something different and that is why you have a contents box. - Doomlurker 18:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Videogame images In your absence you seem to have forgotten that I told you that the images in the infoboxes for Arkham City and Arkham Asylum do NOT need to be the same size. Please do NOT modify them again. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC)